I am Falling Alone
by Darkmoonphase
Summary: discontinued until further notice.
1. Come Back

**_I know I already told somebody the name of this...But I don't remember what I decided to call this series. I'm sorry!!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Come Back

Hope has fallen

And all I have is hate

Hate to live off of

Creating a new path to follow, I don't cry

Crying is weak

But I cry on the inside

Does that count?

You have left me

And now I am on my own

To wander aimlessly-

Looking for a new meaning of life

Will I ever be alright?

I'm not sure anymore

I'm not sure of anything anymore

Please come back to me

I wander...

Looking for new hope

Wishing to see you again

You just had to leave...

Please come back to me

_**This is about Deidara! And how he feels about Sasori's death...Okay, so he probably wouldn't care all that much if Sasori died...I mean...He probably didn't care all that much when Sasori died. But so what? I don't really care. It works and makes a good poem.**_

_**Happy reading! Please review!**_


	2. Art Is Forever

Art is Forever

I didn't want to care

I didn't want to feel

I didn't want to be hurt

I just wanted to be fine

It doesn't matter anymore

No one cared

I wanted to be a work of art

And last forever

Do you still see me?

Remember who I was?

I can't care

I can't feel

I'm not hurt

I'm fine

I have no emotions

I have no feelings

I am numb

Death has never felt so good

_**Death of Sasori. **__bows head in moment of silence __**Okay, well, 'you' is Deidara. It's so much fun to write poems about these guys! This series, I will cover EVERYONE...hopefully. Welpers, please review!!**_


	3. Pretend

Pretend

Run

Just run

I can't hide

Never hide

Live

Live life to it's fullest

I have to be happy

I have to be something different

I can't be what's expected

It's too hard to hide the pain that way

Run

Just run

I can't hide

Never hide

Must be strong

Strong in my own way

Cry when no one notices

And laugh when no one expects it

Can't tell them who I really am

Must pretend to be someone different

And be happy

_**Did Tobi ever strike anyone as Emo? Cause he sure as hell didn't to me. But, hey, I said I'd cover everyone. That's three out of...a lot more. Dammit. I didn't realize how many people I skipped over in my last series. Ah, well, I'll worry about that later. **__waves hand to brush it off and giggling nervously__** Please review and I'll work hard on my other poems. You can request in later chapters...after I've finished a few other characters.**_


	4. Dead

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. I only own the poems I write.**

Dead

Thrashing about

Screaming in your ears

Bleeding

I can't take it anymore

Living is horrible when you know there'll be no end

Just barely feeling the warmth of the light –

Before it's ripped away from you

And you come spiraling back to life

I scream

I thrash

I bleed

I cry

He's no help

He doesn't understand

_He_isn't immortal

I am

No matter how hard I try to die physically,

I'm only killing myself on the inside

I can feel the pain

And it hurts so badly

But the relief of death…

Is too far away

Outside, anyway

**_Hum...It was set up perfectly. This one's Hidan. And - you guessed it - sad 'cause he can't die. Aw. Well, that's that. Not looking forward to the rest. So many! Well, please review!_**


	5. Phase

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Phase

Taunted and tainted

I walk the earth in a daze

Following someone whose arrogance always lashes out

Of course I'm not happy

Cast out by the ones who took me in

Laughed at by the ones I serve

When I try to talk,

My pleas are ignored

I don't envy anyone

…Or anything

Even though I stare at the sky often

Or smile at the water

Maybe I wish my reflection shone something else

Who can be sure when you're always told what to think?

The water will snake past me

And the sky will fade

While I follow everyone's lies

My soul is taunted

And my heart is tainted

Now I'll walk the earth in a daze

While everything collapses around me

_**This one sounds like it should be Hidan – what with the sky fading and all that. But it's not. Someone requested in my last series that I do an emo Kisame. So this is that. Kisame. Don't ask about the title, I don't know. And the story…well, what story? I don't have one this time. (reviewers: -gasp-) Interpret as you will. Ttfn, my friends, ttfn. Oh. But please review if you've read it. **_:)


	6. Stalling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_**Double update. Cool, huh? Aren't you proud of me? **_**  
**

Stalling

Wait

I need to sort my priorities

I need to take some time to cry

So I can smile for you

Wait

Don't let them know what you know

Don't mock me like that

You know it's not true

Wait

Why are you walking away?

Why can't you see?

Now I stand alone

Wait

You're gone?

You've left?

I never said…

Wait

Listen to me for once

Listen to me scream

I'm so sorry

Wait

Wait for me now…

Okay?

_**Let me know if Konan dies in the near future, kay? Because this one is Pein. And it is about him and Konan. They fight, Konan walks away, she dies, Pein's sad. That's the story. I just know Konan's not dead yet. So if she dies, tell me. It's important. Anyway… Once again, please don't ask about the name. I don't know. Please review.**_


	7. Obsessions

**Disclaimer: I claim that I don't own Naruto. And it's not a lie.**

Obsessions

I know they're broken

And collecting dust

But they mean so much

I stole them from him

And broke them…

But they are the most beautiful works of art ever

Because he made them

He asks me why I keep them

And I always tell him;

_Because you made them_

He just scoffs

I don't mind

He never touches them anyway

No one touches them

No one moves them

No one takes them

Not even me

I keep them on that shelf to hold my hope that he loves me

Even though it's getting harder to believe

I keep his books now, too

And no one can touch them either

Not even me

They're all just to hold hope that he loves me

And now memories

Since he died

Now the puppets remind me of his work

They were his art

I think I get that now

They were beautiful to him

And they are beautiful to me now

Puppets are his obsession

Now they are mine, too

Since I can no longer claim that loving something right before it disappears…

Is beautiful

_**Well, I needed a break from all the stressing over the fact that I have to write a poem on Orochimaru and Jaryia. I cannot believe I was so stupid! I hate those two, and now I have to write poems on them. **_

_**Erm…Anyway. This one is in Deidara's POV. And it doesn't have much to do with the actual show/books. This one, I kinda made up because. He's talking about how he took two of Sasori's puppets and broke them, then put them up on a shelf and said it was art. Sasori didn't really care because they were puppets he didn't care about anymore. Then the puppet master died. So Deidara's saying that the puppets hold Sasori's memory and how they inspired him to look at art different. And how he obsesses over the puppets because he wants something to last forever since Sasori didn't and yeah. That's about it. It's got its own little story. How nice. Please review. I'm working on others…sorta…**_


	8. My Life Of Living Lies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**My Life Of Living Lies**

Slipping past with lies

And becoming better than the rest with pain

A fight for my right to live

I don't need you laughing in my face when I fall before you

I don't need you lecturing me

I know what I'm doing

You have no idea how this goes

Pushed to the limit

And making a rational excuse

I will walk away unfazed

You will walk away scarred and bloody

If you walk away at all

You don't understand my need

My thirst

I am too different for you to get

You just don't have any idea how this goes

Running away will solve nothing

So I will stay and face you

Someone will walk away

And someone won't

I know I'll be okay

Because I have more power than you

I have more knowledge

I know what I'm doing

You have no idea how this goes

My life continues

While yours will slowly fade

There's more than one way to remain here, you know

And I chose a painful,

Effective way

I will live forever

While you crawl away in agonizing pain

The blood can slowly flow out of me

I know I'll be alright

Someone will save me

Or I can save myself

Either way,

I will make sure my life continues

While yours slowly dies

_**He-he ha-ha! I win! I did one on Orochimaru. I hate him so much, but I did it! I did it! He-he ha-ha!!  
**_

_**He's talking about how he can live forever, no matter what. However, I don't quite know who "you" is. I think it might be everyone in general.**_

_**Well, back to basing my poems off of the show. **__–Sigh-__**Ah well. Next up – I'll get him over with – is Jaryia. :P He will be done…I just don't know how. **_

_**Please review!**_


	9. My Dear

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

My Dear

You want to know what made me this way?

You won't understand, so don't even try

It was horrid and hard everyday

But I don't want to make you cry

Laughed at and told of my uselessness

I hated them all

The irony made me think of myself less

I told you you'd cry, my doll

But it doesn't get better from here

Their cruel words meant nothing to me

It was what they did, my dear

Twisted and sickened, I just wanted to be free

From all this misery and pain

I guess that's when _he _showed

And guided me down revenge lane

_Push them away, _he crowed

But I was the one to get hurt once more

Bloody and battered, as useless as I was…

I cried for…

The pain I have, because…

I'm sorry you're crying

I didn't want you to get hurt

While we both lay here slowly dying…

I must be curt

I am me,

Because people are cruel to the ones they love

Life is simply no cup of tea

You see the sky above

See how it gets dark

How the sun will fade

We will make a mark

Soon in the sky we will be made…

No matter whom we are here

It means nothing later

We are who we are, my dear

* * *

_**Ah, a Zetsu poem. Well, I kind of was thinking about him the other night and thought about Nikki from 'Heroes' and saw the resemblance. So I was going to do something really sad for Zetsu's past, but I gave up when I couldn't do a poem for it. Instead, it's just about how Zetsu was taunted for some reason and when 'he' showed up, it was his darker side. **_

_**And this is what happens when I try to rhyme. It sucks. But, okay, done with this dude. I might try again later with no rhymes involved. Please review!**_


	10. Your Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Naruto, damn it!!**

* * *

Your Tomorrow

Can you live past tomorrow?

With all the risks floating around you...

How can you be happy for the future?

You want to continue living

But the fact of the matter is,

You're suffering

And death's waiting for you

You can't escape it

It's snaking its way toward you

And I'll live

I'll live much longer than you

Long enough to prolong your suffering

And kill everyone dear to you

Kill everyone

You say you're finally safe

But I see you

I'm coming for you

Whether or not you can see me,

Is different

The world works for me

Caging you

Winding its bones around you

So you can't escape me

You're trapped

You can't run far

I'll see you

You're never safe

Can you hear the wind's whispers?

It's telling you of your death

You only have so much time to live

I'm coming for you now

Can you live past tomorrow?

* * *

_**A/N: Another horrible attempt at writing an Orochimaru poem. It's not my fault that I hate the guy. And it's not my fault that he doesn't seem to regret anything he does. And it's not my fault that I can't make him sound emo. But I hope that I got into his head a bit better this time. It's too hard!! **_

_**I'm back by the way.**_ _**Please review.**_


End file.
